


Sharing the love

by Kyarorain



Series: Smut69 [1]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kyousuke suddenly comes up with an unbelievable suggestion - a threesome. Him, Riki, Rin.





	Sharing the love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for #53: Threesome.
> 
> Why, yes, it is a Kyousuke/Riki/Rin threesome. At no point do Kyousuke and Rin touch each other, I assure you. 
> 
> Am I going to hell in a handbasket for writing this? Meh, I'm already going to hell in a handbasket for a lot of things, so what's one more?

Rin had come to visit the apartment where Kyousuke lived with Riki. They had been hanging out for a while and everything was normal, up until the moment Kyousuke had uttered the words "What if we had a threesome?"

Riki wasn't sure if he had heard Kyousuke properly and asked him to repeat it, so Kyousuke had. This prompted incredulous laughter from Riki, though it faded as he saw Kyousuke's expression and it slowly dawned on him that Kyousuke was actually being serious.

Riki had his reservations about it, even going so far as to call Kyousuke insane for harbouring the suggestion. Rin liked Riki, they both knew that, though she accepted that Riki and Kyousuke were dating each other, supported them even. Even Riki had to admit Rin was pretty cute and he knew he had dated her at one point, in a dream from a long time ago, so the thought of sex with her was hardly terrible.

And yet, sex with both of them at the same time? There had been a lot of 'no, no, no' and frequent shakes of the head on his part as he refused to even contemplate the idea. It was just unthinkable. What was Kyousuke even thinking? Rin was his little sister!

Rin had been confused, not knowing what a threesome was. She was visibly taken aback when it was explained to her and had to spend some time wrapping her head around the idea of three people doing it at once.

"Well, I'm not going to force you into it," said Kyousuke finally. "I just thought it might be interesting."

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? I can't believe you would suggest it!" Riki thrust his arms into the air. "She's your sister! That's just wrong on so many levels! Don't tell me you actually have a sister complex after all."

"Huh?" Kyousuke blinked, responding with a baffled look. "Wait, did you think... no, I didn't mean we would do it like that! Honestly, Riki. You realise you would be in the middle, right?"

"Hmm." Rin was frowning with her arms crossed. "So, Riki is between me and Kyousuke? Is that how it works? Huh. I see." Her head bobbed up and down. "I get it now. I guess it would be weird otherwise."

"Rin, don't tell me you're actually considering it." Riki turned around. "I mean... don't you think it's kind of wrong?"

Rin tilted her head, studying Riki with her gaze. "Basically, I would just be doing it with you, right?"

"Well, yeah. While Kyousuke is doing me at the same time. Doesn't that bother you?"

Rin's brow furrowed. "Hmm. As long as he's not doing anything creepy to me, I don't think I mind too much. Or do you not like me? You don't want to do it with me?" A hint of doubt shone in her eyes.

"I, well, I do think you're cute," Riki admitted, swallowing. "Still, I'm dating Kyousuke, and, well, I don't know." He rubbed his head. Was it really okay to entertain such a ludicrous idea as such as this? "Rin, do you really want to do this?"

"Mmm. Doing it with Riki." Rin directed her gaze to the ceiling, her face turning red. "Well, I don't think I don't like the idea. It might be kind of nice. So, yeah, I'm okay with it." She nodded. "But if Riki doesn't want to do it, it can't be helped."

"There's nothing weird about it, really," said Kyousuke. "I'm not going to do anything to Rin. I would never do that, you know?"

Riki looked from one sibling to the other, then exhaled. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. If Kyousuke and Rin really weren't going to do anything wrong with each other, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "Hmm. I suppose you're right. Okay, I've decided. Let's give it a go." He finished the statement with an emphatic nod.

"You're really sure?" Kyousuke asked. "You don't have to do this."

"No, it's fine." With all his doubts cleared, Riki was finding that the idea was starting to grow on him. "I think we should go ahead and do it."

"Then shall we get started right now?" Kyousuke glanced from Riki to Rin. "You ready for it?"

"Riki and I, doing it with each other," Rin mumbled, staring at her feet as she shuffled them. Her lips parted, allowing a long exhalation to slip through. "Hoo... my chest is fluttering. I can feel my heart pounding."

It seemed Rin was getting quite excited by the idea. Riki felt himself grow dizzy with anticipation. This was going to be a whole new experience for him. How would it turn out? He had no idea of course, and the thought made him a little nervous. 

The three of them headed into the bedroom and peeled off their garments, revealing their naked bodies. Riki's eyes were drawn to Rin's body and he stared at her slender form, his face growing hot.

Rin noticed his stare and shrank back, covering her breasts with her arms. "Why are you staring at me like a creepy pervert?" 

"Huh?" Riki jolted, shaking his head. "Oh. Uh. Sorry." He averted his gaze.

"Seriously?" Kyousuke let out an amused snort. "You're about to have sex, or did you forget?" He pulled open a drawer and took out a tube of lubricant. He then squeezed out some gel onto the palm of his hand and rubbed it into a lather which he then began slathering onto his dick.

"Oh... yeah. Right." Rin slowly lowered her arms and clasped her hands together. She lowered her head, peeking through her eyelashes at Riki. A scarlet tint glowed in her cheeks. "Mmm."

"You alright, Rin?" Riki asked. "If you change your mind at any point, just say so."

"No." Rin's bell chimed as her head shook. "I'm gonna do it. But... you know..."

"But?" Riki prompted.

"It's embarrassing," Rin mumbled, hunching up her shoulders. "You're seeing me naked and I'm seeing you naked and it feels really weird. Don't you feel embarrassed too, Riki?"

"Eh, at first, I guess it was a bit awkward." Riki scratched his cheek. "The first time I did it with Kyousuke, I mean. Though this is the first time I'm seeing you like this and, well, yeah, it does take a bit of getting used to."

Kyousuke came up behind Riki and slipped his arms around Riki's waist, kissing the side of his neck. "You two really are so adorable." He added a chuckle.

"Gee, Kyousuke, you're not even a little fazed or anything?" Riki murmured. "I mean, we're going to have a threesome. That's kind of a big deal."

"What do you mean, adorable?" Rin puffed her cheeks, throwing him a haughty glare. "Are you treating me like a child again?"

"Of course not. But you'll always be my cute little-"

"If you say one more thing, I'm not having this threesome." Rin put her hands on her hips.

Kyousuke averted his gaze, clearing his throat. "Uh. So, Riki, you're not feeling nervous, are you?"

"Just a little," Riki admitted. He slowly breathed in and out. "Alright, are we ready for this?"

Rin nodded.

"Okay, let's begin," said Kyousuke, kissing Riki again. He crawled onto the bed and waited for them to join him. Kyousuke got in place behind Riki, hugging his hips with bent knees. With his hands, he guided the tip of his cock to Riki's anus. He then gripped Riki's waist and slowly eased himself in, hearing Riki gasp out as he did so. 

Riki focused on Rin, who knelt in front of him, her eyes fixed on his limp cock. She reached out and grasped it in her slender fingers, continuing to examine it with wide, shining eyes. Then, she started to stroke it, rubbing her fingers up and down and moving them in circles. Riki shivered in anticipation, an electric thrill surging through his veins. Rin lightly scratched her nails over the sensitive flesh, making him writhe and let out a moan. 

For a moment, Riki felt a flash of guilt. Was it really okay to be enjoying this? Even if it was Kyousuke who had suggested this and Kyousuke was participating right this very moment, he couldn't help feeling a little ashamed. He chided himself for such ridiculous thoughts. Kyousuke was fine with this, otherwise he would never have suggested this in the first place. He focused on the sound of Kyousuke's soft grunts and the warm, pleasant sensation of flesh rubbing against flesh. 

Rin slid forward, pushing herself onto Riki's cock. She pressed her body against his. A renewed burst of heat rose in Riki's cheeks as he felt her breasts rubbing against him. He looked into her wide eyes.

"Riki?" Rin drew back, hesitation showing in her eyes. "Is it okay if... if..." She seemed to be having trouble getting the word out.

"Yes?" Riki waited for her to spit it out. He was already inside of her, so he couldn't imagine what it was she was having so much trouble spitting out.

Rin swallowed. "If I k-kiss you?"

She seriously had to ask? Riki was so taken aback by the unexpectedness of it that he was struck dumb at first. The sound of a stifled laugh reached his ears and he felt Kyousuke's face pressing against the back of his neck, as well as the trembles shaking his body. 

"Yes, Rin, it's fine." Riki lifted his hands and placed them on either side of Rin's face. 

"He's totally laughing at me."

"Ignore him." If Riki was in a position to do so, he would have kicked Kyousuke for not being able to hide it any better. He gazed at Rin's face for a moment, taking in the sight of her large ruby eyes, her delicate features and the rosy hue in her cheeks. She really was pretty cute, and getting more beautiful as she grew older. He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. They were small and soft with just a little moisture. Their lips lingered together for several seconds before Riki pulled away.

Rin let out a faint sigh, peeking at Riki through half closed eyes. "It felt like I was floating."

"Did it?" Riki murmured. He slipped his arms around Rin's waist and kissed her again. She leaned into him, snaking her arms around his body, and began to rock her hips, sliding along his cock.

"Ahh..." Rin expelled a moan of pleasure, a dreamy expression forming on her face. "Riki... it feels so good..." She dug her fingernails into his skin, panting heavily, and rested her chin on Riki's shoulder. "Mmm. I never knew how good it could feel."

"Rin..." Riki murmured her name softly, tightening his embrace just a little more and burying his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair. It really did feel so good. Of course, he couldn't forget about Kyousuke behind him, holding onto him and moaning passionately as he thrust inside of Riki.

It was alright, wasn't it? To be enjoying doing it with Rin as well. Of course it was, Kyousuke wouldn't have asked otherwise. This wasn't a betrayal. Riki loved Kyousuke with all his heart. Of course, he loved Rin too, just in a different way. He loved her enough that he was willing to let her experience something she could only have dreamed of before. 

His cock was swelling, growing hard inside of Rin. The feeling of Kyousuke's dick rubbing against him, as well as that of Rin's moist flesh clamped around his cock, brought about an increased sense of giddy euphoria. Riki let out a loud cry as he released his seed. He heard Kyousuke cry out at the same time, his hold on Riki tightening as he ejaculated into him.

"Ahh... ahh..." Rin arched her back, a moan passing through parted lips. "Ri... ki...!" Her body spasmed as she released a piercing cry. She then went limp, sagging against Riki and panting. Riki kept holding onto her, gently stroking her hair.

Kyousuke leaned into Riki, breathing heavily, with a wide smile stretching from ear to ear.

"That was amazing," Riki mumbled.

"Mmm." Rin breathed the word through barely parted lips.

The three of them lay down on the bed, pressing their heaving, sweat soaked bodies together as they gazed up at the ceiling. 

"Well." Kyousuke was the first to speak after a long while. He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. "Guess I'll be the first to shower?" Nobody objected. "Alright then. You know, I'm glad we were able to do this."

Riki turned his head, looking at Kyousuke with dazed eyes and a dreamy smile depicted on his face. "Yeah. So am I."

"Maybe we can do it again, huh?"

"Maybe." Riki looked at Rin. "What do you think?"

Rin rolled over onto her side, peering at Riki through half lidded eyes. She let out a yawn. "I guess I don't mind doing it again. It felt really good."

"Alright." Kyousuke grinned. "I honestly didn't expect anyone to go along with my crazy idea this time. It doesn't hurt to try new things once in a while, you know? Well then." He got up and left in the direction of the shower.

"And this was definitely one of his craziest ideas yet," Riki murmured, with a wry smile. "Honestly, I'm not sure it could get much crazier than this. I still can't believe we actually did this. You're happy that we did this, aren't you, Rin?"

"Uh huh." Rin nodded, beaming. "It was nice to do it with you. That idiot brother can be a bit annoying sometimes though. Next time, we should kick him out."

Riki let out a laugh. "Come on now, that's a bit unfair to Kyousuke, isn't it? You've got to share. Anyway, you didn't really mind it being a threesome, did you?"

Rin shook her head.

"Good." Riki was sure he would have known if Rin had been uncomfortable. "We would never force you to do anything you didn't want to, you know."

"Yeah."

Riki slowly exhaled, looking up with a faint smile. He never could have imagined what was to come today. Of all the crazy ideas Kyousuke had ever had, it was definitely the most out there, but it had been so good. He was happy to have had such an experience.

Rin's breathing had evened out. Riki glanced at her, seeing that she had apparently fallen asleep. He pulled a blanket over her and lay back down, watching her with a fond smile.


End file.
